


Murmur

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [22]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fever Dreams, Pining, Protective Michonne (Walking Dead), Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: That's the problem with Michonne — she has too much love in her heart. And — someone like Andrea doesn't deserve it.Not an inch.





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> These two ladies were absolutely canon and I stand by it. I stand by it until my grave. Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

022\. Murmur

*

During one of her fever-dreams, Andrea found herself lounging underneath a red cedar tree, during the height of a clear, spring day.

A sweetling of a morning songbird chirps above her, within the rustling, curl-twine of a tree canopy.

Michonne's slender, brown toes dangle out. " _A few days, and we'll be gone_ ," Andrea hears her mumble, resting atop a old, dusty tire swing roped to the low-hanging branches. Her skinny, strapless white dress flapping to the breeze. " _I won't leave you behind_."

That's the problem with Michonne — she has too much love in her heart. And — someone like Andrea doesn't deserve it.

Not an inch.

Liliac-tasting wine and creme on her lips, pooling on Andrea's tongue. She tilts her face up curiously into the sunlight blocking Michonne's features. Andrea reaches out, tickling the bottom of Michonne's foot, dodging a light, irritated kick in her direction, chuckling and grinning.

"… I promise I won't," Michonne whispers outside the dream, wiping the lukewarm sweat dripping off an unresponsive Andrea's brow.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
